Opal's Mystery Dungeon
by Dimunda
Summary: A girl has turned into a Skitty. She meets a determined Cyndaquil, named Coal, who wants to start a rescue team. On their team they discover why Opal has turned into a human. But on their way to that road, will they find love for each other? R&R please.
1. Opal

**OK I decided to write this story because the other day I started my game over, and I ended up with a Skitty. I picked Cyndaquil to be her partner. I am now on my way to go fight Lugia, so I'm going to get to write a lot, already knowing what's going to happen. Hope you enjoy. **

It was dark. A cool breeze fills the air. She hears a voice, "Hey…..Hey wake up…..Are you ok?" She opens her eyes. Light blinds her. When the light started to fade, she saw a male Cyndaquil standing in front of her. He smiled and said, "Thank goodness you're ok. What are you doing out here anyway?" The girl sat up and said, "I'm a human." The Cyndaquil looked confused. He said, "But you look like a normal Skitty to me." The girl looked at herself. Her body was pink, she was on four paws, and she had a tail. She started to freak out. The Cyndaquil laughed. She sat down and tried to embrace it. It wasn't working. The Cyndaquil said, "Ok. You're a weird Skitty. By the way, my name's Coal. What's your name?" The girl thought: _My name? What is my name? Oh yeah, it's…_ She said, "My name's Opal." Coal looked at her. Then he laughed. He said, "That's a weird name." Opal got mad. She said, "Well so is Coal." Coal laughed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He laughed even more, and then eventually so did Opal. "Help! Help!" came a woman's voice. Opal and Coal looked back to see a Butterfree flying towards them. When the Butterfree got to them, she said, "Please help me. My baby has fallen into a fissure and I can't get him out. When I tried Pokemon attacked me!" Coal yelled, "They attacked you?!" The Butterfree nodded her head. She said, "Yes. I must be due to the fissure. Can you please help him?" Coal looked at Opal. She knew what he was going to ask, and nodded her head. Opal asked, "Where is he?" Butterfree said, "In the Tiny Woods." Coal started to run off, knowing where it was. Opal then ran with him.

They then made their way into the woods. Opal looked scared. She said, "Coal, I'm not exactly sure how to use my powers yet." Coal continued to walk with her and said, "Don't worry. They'll come to you. I promise. For now, just use tackle and growl. That'll work." Opal then started to cheer up. Coal turned to her and asked, "So you really are a human?" Before she could speak, a Pidgey flew in the air to attack Coal. She jumped above him and used tackle on it. It fell to the ground. Opal jumped back to the ground. Coal looked at her and said, "Thanks. I should be more careful." They then continued to walk.

Three floors later.

In the clearing, Opal saw a little Caterpie crying. Coal and Opal ran to him. Coal said, "Come on. Your mom is waiting for you outside." The Caterpie nodded his head and went with them out.

Outside.

The mother Butterfree flew fast to her baby. She yelled, "I am so glad you're ok." She then looked at Coal and Opal. She said, "Thank you so much. I don't have any money, so please take this instead." She gave Opal Oran berries, Cheri berries, and many more. Coal said, "Thank you. I'm glad your baby is ok." He looked at Caterpie, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement. Opal looked nervous, but then smiled. The mother Butterfree looked at her child and said, "Come on, son. Let's go home." The Caterpie looked at his mother and said, "Ok, mommy." They then walked and flew away. Coal looked at Opal and got an idea. He used his paw to pull her paw, saying, "Come on, Opal. I want to show you something."

Minutes later.

Opal's eyes were closed. Coal said, "Ok, open them." When she did, in front of her were a mailbox, a flag, and a little house. Opal's eyes sparkled. Coal smiled and said, "You like it, huh? This is a team base for rescue missions. No one is using it right now, and I was wondering. Do you want to form a rescue team?" Opal looked at him and said immediately, "Yeah. I do." Coal jumped in the air. He said, "That's great. Since you have no where to leave, you can stay here. Is that ok?" Opal nodded her head fast. They both looked up. The sky was turning black and the sun, not so visible. Coal looked at her and said, "Well I better get home. See you tomorrow for our first mission." He then ran down the road, waving good bye. Opal waved until she could no longer see him. She then sighed and walked slowly into the base. When she got in it there was a bed of hay, a bucket of water, and a bucket of apples and berries. She put the reward from Butterfree on a stump, and walked to the hay. She lied down on it and curled up like a cat. Then, she fell asleep.

**Omg, this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Well I hope you like this one. Please review and be nice. Buh bye now. **


	2. The Pokemon Square

Morning.

Opal woke up, feeling horrible. She looked at her body. She said, "I'm still a Skitty. That means it wasn't a dream. I feel horrible. I'll sleep a little more."

An hour later.

Opal woke up. She went to the bucket of berries and apples and started to eat. She then went to have a drink. She then remembered Coal. She walked outside to see him sitting up, sleeping. She poked him with her tail. He jumped up. He sighed out of relief. He laughed and said, "Hey Opal. You ready?" Opal looked at him and asked, "How long have you been here?" He looked at her and said, "I was here when the sun started to rise, so pretty early." Coal then walked towards the mailbox, opened it, and pulled out a bag. "Yes, it came," Coal said, walking towards Opal. Coal looked at her and said, "We need a team name. What do you think it should be?" Opal thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything. Then, she got it. She asked, "How about Team Diamond? I always liked diamonds." Coal thought about for some time. Opal got discouraged. She started to turn back to the base, when Coal yelled, "I love it!" Opal turned around and smiled. She ran to Coal and asked, "So what are we going to do today?" Coal pointed a direction. Opal turned to see a town. Coal said, "First I want to show you the square. There we can buy all the things we need. Come on." He pulled her to the square. When they got there, there weren't a lot of buildings, but still fascinating. Coal pointed to the nearest building, saying, "That's the Kecleon Brothers Store. Visit the green one for things like apples and Oran berries. Visit the purple one for tm's and orbs." He then pointed to a building below it, which was shaped like a Kangaskhan. He said, "That's Momma Kangaskhan's Storage shop. If you want someone to hold your items, Momma Kangaskhan is the best." He then pointed to a shop to the left of it, saying, "That's Gulpin's Link shop. If you want to know what that is, ask Gulpin." Then he pointed to a store above Gulpin's. Inside sat a cat like Pokemon. Coal said, "That's Persian's Bank. If you want him to keep your money, you can trust him." Coal then saw a passage passed Persian's Bank. He pulled Opal saying, "We are going to Pelipper's Post. That's where we can find jobs." When they got to a clearing, there was a building shaped like a Pelipper. Coal looked around and pointed to a billboard. He said, "That's where we can find our jobs. Come on." They both ran to the billboard. Opal saw a lot of job listings. Coal spotted one and accepted it. He then said, "Come on. We got to got to the Tiny Woods." They both then ran to the woods.

An hour had passed.

They were by the billboard, a Paras in front of them. It said, "Thank you so much for your help. Here is the 100 poke I promised." Opal took the money and put it in the bag. The Paras then walked off, leaving Coal and Opal alone. They then walked through the town, seeing everyone had gone to bed. When they got to the base a note was on the mailbox. Coal took it off and read it: **BZZT! WE HEARD YOU FROM CATERPIE. A ELECTRICAL CAME A FUSED TWO MAGNEMITES TOGETHER. THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. PLEASE HELP THEM. THEY ARE IN THUNDERWAVE CAVE. BZZT BZZ.**

**MAGNEMITE. **

Opal and Coal looked at each other. They nodded their heads and headed for the cave.

Two hours later.

They came back at 3 in the morning, saving the Magnemites. Opal was excited. She said, "I can't believe I learned attract and sing at the same time, and you learned quick attack and ember. That's amazing." Coal nodded his head. He said, "Don't forget. Later we are going to go get friend areas so we can get some more team members, ok?" Opal nodded her head and went inside the base. Then she started to dream. _I hear a voice:_ Opal thought. The background was green. Then she woke up.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please guys, review for me. I would appreciate it. Well good bye. **


	3. The Commotion

Opal got out of bed and started to have breakfast. "Opal!" she heard Coal yell. She finished her apple and ran outside. Coal was sitting right by the entrance, so they ran into each other. Opal rubbed her head. She got up and said, "Sorry Coal. It was my fault." Coal got up, brushed of the dirt, laughed, and said, "It's my fault too. I shouldn't have been sitting in the doorway. Ok let's go get some friend areas." Opal nodded her head. They then walked into the square. There by Persian's bank was another little store. There sat a Wigglytuff. They went up to her and started to talk. Heads were nodded and laughs were heard. She finally agreed to their request and gave them two areas. Then Magnemite asked, "Can you add ours while you're at it?" Wigglytuff agreed to it. After she gave them permission she said, "Now you have to buy areas, ok?" Coal and Opal nodded their heads. Magnemite then was their teammate and went to his friend area. They then saw a commotion by the center. They walked up to Lombre, and Coal asked, "Hey, what's going on?" Lombre looked at him and said, "Take a look for yourself." They looked to see a Jumpluff, a Shiftry, and two Nuzleafs. Jumpluff said, "Please help my friend. Your leaves can make gusts of winds." Shiftry said, "We're not going to work for that!" Jumpluff said, "But……" "Now that's not nice Shiftry," said a voice. Everyone turned to see an Alakazam, a Charizard, and a Tyranitar walking towards Shiftry's gang. Everyone moved out of their way so they could get to him, muttering words of excitement. Alakazam said, "Your leaves can move that Jumpluff. I would do it." Shiftry looked at his comrades and finally said, "You heard him. Move out!" They all then ran out of the Pokemon Square. Alakazam and his team then started to walk towards Coal and Opal. When they passed them up, Alakazam turned around and looked straight at Opal. Charizard noticed he wasn't following them and asked, "Yo, Alakazam, you coming." Alakazam turned around and continued to walk. Opal then went home for a nice, long, sleep.

Night.

Opal was having the same dream again. _What is this? The same dream?: _she wondered. Then she felt an earthquake and soon woke up. She looked around and saw nothing. She then heard a voice, "Um, hello?" Opal looked around, confused. She heard the voice say, "You are Opal, leader of Team Diamond, yes?" Opal decided she was going crazy, and just decided to talk to the voice, "Ok, I am. Who are you?" The voice immediately answered, "Oh, how terribly rude of us." Then right in front of her, popped out a Dugtrio. They scared her half to death. Opal asked, "Why do you want to know me and my team?" The Dugtrio answered, "My son was taken from me by a Skarmory. He is up on Mt. Steel. Please help him!" Then, the Dugtrio disappeared before Opal could answer. Opal then went outside and saw Coal by the mailbox. He waved at her. She walked up to him and told him everything. Coal asked, "So, a Diglet is up on Mt. Steel?" "Yes, he is," said a voice. Again they looked around. No one. Then the Dugtrio popped out again, and scared them both. Dugtrio asked, "Please, will you help him?" Coal said, "Of course. What floor is he on?" "Nine," said Dugtrio. Coal looked at Opal and said, "Well, let's get going." Opal nodded her head. Then they walked off to Mt. Steel.

Sorry it's short. I want the next chapter to be about them on Mt. Steel.


	4. Could I?

They finally made it to Mt. Steel. Coal started to look nervous. He looked at Opal and asked, "Do you think we should let someone else do this, Opal?" Opal looked at him and said, "Heck no, Coal. This is our time to shine, even if we are new at this. We can't give up before we start." Coal smiled and said, "You're right, Opal. We can't give up. Let's go!" Opal nodded her head, and they went in.

9 floors later.

Opal and Coal were panting very hard. They then saw on the other side of the room, a small Diglet. "That must be him," exclaimed Opal, as she was running towards him. "Stop!" yelled a woman's voice. Opal looked up to see a silver bird come falling down! Opal ran back to Coal. When the bird pokemon landed, they discovered that it was a Skarmory. The Skarmory said, "Leave at once!" Opal stepped forward and said, "No way. Not unless Diglet comes with us." Skarmory said, "Fine. Then I'll make you leave. Steel Wing!" The Skarmory's wings lit up and she headed for Opal. Opal got ready, when Coal got in front of her and yelled, "Ember attack!" Little tiny specks of fire came out of Coal's mouth and hit Skarmory directly. _Doubleslap:_ Opal thought: _Why does it keep ringing in my head. Maybe… I could… _Skarmory snapped out of it, and she headed straight for Coal! Opal jumped onto the Skarmory's back. Noticing her, she couldn't focus on Coal. "Get off of me!" she yelled. Opal turned so that her tail was facing Skarmory's face. She then continuously hit her with her tail. Skarmory couldn't take it anymore. She fainted. They landed onto the ground. Opal got up and ran to Coal. Skarmory weakly got up and said, "This is not worth it! I'm out of here!" She then flew off, still weak. Opal and Coal then walked over to where Diglet was. Opal looked down. It was a looooong way down. Opal had an idea. She looked at Coal and said, "Hey I have an idea. Throw me over to Diglet." Coal was about to question her, but didn't. He picked her up( she was sooooo light) and threw her to Diglet. Opal looked at Diglet and said, "You're going to be alright." Diglet felt calm. She then picked him up and threw him as hard as she could to the other side. Opal then ran, and jumped to the other side, but she missed the cliff! She started to scream as she fell. Then, Coal grabbed her paw and pulled her up. Opal looked at Coal and said, "Thanks." She then licked his face. He blushed. They then went back to the base, where Diglet's father took him home. Coal started to head home. He looked back at Opal thinking: _Do I like Opal? I mean, she's the prettiest pokemon I've ever seen, but she probably wouldn't love me or be my mate._ Coal then gave out a deep sigh. Opal waved back to him thinking: _I licked his face!!!! Does that mean I like him? But wait, I'm a human! No, that doesn't matter. I might be stuck like this forever so it doesn't matter. Well I better go get some sleep. _ She then walked into her house a fell asleep. She then had another dream. _Again with the dream: _Opal thought. She then saw a silhouette of a Gardevoir, but woke up before it said anything.

well I hope you liked this chapter. please review for me. I would appreciate it. buh bye now.


	5. Team Meanies

Opal then ate some berries and had some water. She looked around and sighed. She told herself, "I wonder, if what I did yesterday, offended him or something." She sighed and started to walk out. Coal, who usually was there before she woke up, was not to be seen. Opal sighed again and went into the Pokemon Square to look around. She bought an apple from the Kecleon Brothers store, and had a chat with Momma Kangaskhan about what happened and what she should do (not telling her about being a human though). Momma Kangaskhan said, "Honey, you got to follow your heart, even if he doesn't like you. Which I think would be crazy because you're so beautiful child." Opal blushed and thanked her. She then went by the Pelipper's Post. She sat down by the edge of the cliff and looked at the ocean. It was sooooo beautiful to her. _I could stare at it all day long: _she thought. "Mind if I sit with you?" she heard a voice behind her ask. She turned around to see Alakazam. Opal said, "Of course. It would be great if you did." Alakazam then sat by her. He asked, "Something is troubling you, yes?" Opal said, nervously, "No, no of course not. What would make you ask that?" Alakazam looked at her and said, "Because I know you like that Cyndaquil, yes?" Opal was about to say 'no', but didn't want to lie, so she said, "Yes." Alakazam asked, "So it is he who is on your mind, yes?" Opal nodded her head. She asked, "Do you know where he is?" Alakazam nodded his head and said, "He is in the Town Square right now, looking for you. Go." Opal smiled. She got up and ran to him, leaving Alakazam to think.

Pokemon Square

Coal was asking everyone if they knew where Opal could be. He went up to Wigglytuff and asked, "Have you seen Opal?" Wigglytuff nodded her head. Coal asked, "Where?" Wigglytuff pointed behind him, and he quickly turned around. Opal smiled at him. Coal embraced her with a huge saying, "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought something terrible had happened." "Kehkekeke now isn't that sweet," said a cold, dark voice. Coal and Opal turned around to see a Gengar, a Medicham, and an Ekans standing right behind them. Coal let go of Opal and said, "Who are you guys?" Medicham took a step forward and said, "We're Team Meanies." Opal said, "Oh so you guys are mean. Are you also stupid?" Ekans slithered forward saying, "I think you better watch it, sssssquirt, or we jusssst might have to attack." Opal smiled and said, "Take your best shot." Ekans then shot a poison sting at her. She easily dodged it, but Medicham used a mega kick on her, knocking her to the ground. Medicham asked, "How was that for a best shot?" Opal said, "That? That was nothing. You two can't hurt a Wurmple, even if you gave it your all." Medicham and Ekans became angry. They formed an attack again. Coal looked and saw Gengar disappear. Opal jumped into the air and dodged their attacks. Opal laughed. "Guess who?" said the same cold voice. Opal turned around just as Gengar slammed his fist into her back, causing her to cough up a little bit of blood. She then slammed to the ground. "Opal!" Coal yelled running to her side. Opal couldn't get up. Then, just as Team Meanies were about to attack again, Momma Kangaskhan came to the rescue. She said, "Don't you dare arm another piece of fur on this child's back, do ya hear me?" She sounded angry. Gengar laughed and asked, "What're you going to do if I don't, grandma?" "It would be wise to respect your elders, Gengar," said Alakazam, walking towards them with his Team. Gengar became nervous. He looked at his teammates and said, "Come on, Meanies." and they ran off. Opal's eyes started to drop. The last things she heard were Coal saying, "Opal, please stay awake." and Alakazam telling him, "She's going to be fine." Then, she passed out.

Well, that was fun writing. don't worry, they'll get stronger, but will they beat Team Meanies?? Can't tell you. Keep reading folks. oh and Review if you don't mind. buh bye now.


	6. A New Mission

Opal woke up the next morning, feeling much better. She looked on her stump to see a basket filled with Oran berries and a couple of apples. Opal got up and walked to it. In the basket was a note. Opal read it:

_Dear Opal,_

_This is a gift to help you feel better. I will be waiting in the square when you wake up. Hope you fill better._

_Your friend,_

_Coal_

Opal smiled and put the note down. She then started to eat some of the Oran berries. She then drank some of her water, and headed out of the base. When she got out, she noticed the Jumpluff from the square. She said, "Hello is this Team Diamond?" Opal nodded her head and asked, "Why?" "OPAL!" came a voice. She turned to see Coal coming up the road. He noticed Jumpluff and asked, "Hey aren't you that Jumpluff that asked for Shiftry's help?" Jumpluff frowned and replied, "Yes but unfortunately Shiftry hasn't returned yet. Can you go find him? He's on a place called the Silent Chasm." Before Opal could reply, Coal said, "Of course. We'll see you tomorrow." Jumpluff smiled and floated away. Coal waved goodbye. When he looked at Opal, she looked angry. He laughed nervously. He said, "What can I say? I want to help." Opal yelled, "I know, and that's great, but you could've consulted it with me!" Coal laughed and said, "Well it looks like your better." Opal, even though angry she was, couldn't help but laugh. They both then walked into the square. When they got there, they were talking to each other, so they weren't paying attention. They accidentally then bumped into someone. Coal wasn't looking at the pokemon when he said, "I'm sorry about that." "You should be," said a familiar cold voice. Opal and Coal looked up to see Gengar and his gang.

Srry to make it short. Gotta go to bed. See ya'll tomorrow. Buh bye now.


	7. Opal's Spot

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Ok im finally going to add a chapter. Here ya go.

Coal glared angrily at Gengar, and they just walked away. Coal looked back at them and said, "Oooo they get me so angry sometimes." Coal then heard a sniffle. Coal turned to see Opal crying. Coal reached a paw out to her, asking, "Opal, what's wrong?" As he touched her, she shook him off, and yelled, "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, ok?!" and she ran off to the Pelipper Post Office, leaving Coal stunned.

As Opal ran, she thought: _Why did I do that? He probably hates me now._ She finally reached the edge of the cliff, the place she wanted to be. Opal looked down at the raging waves below. She whispered, "Maybe I could jump. Everything would be over." "Would it?" Opal looked behind her to see Alakazam. Opal stuttered, "A-Al-Alakazam. What are you doing here?" Alakazam walked up to her and said, "The question is, what are you doing?" Opal's ears went down. She fell on her stomach and said, "I don't know, Alakazam. I'm afraid." Alakazam smiled and asked, "So killing yourself will be the answer?" Opal looked into his brown eyes and said, "Right now, anything can be an answer." Alakazam sighed and asked, "This is about Coal, isn't it?" Opal's eyes widened, but she nodded her head. She said, "I yelled at him a minute ago because Gengar sorta threatened us. When I ran off, I saw his face, and it looked terrified." Tears started to form in her eyes. Alakazam wiped them off. Opal continued, "He probably hates me know." Alakazam shook his head, and replied, "No he does not. In fact, the question you ask yourself is true." Then, he walked off. Opal looked confused on what he just said. She whispered, "Does he mean the like one?"

Coal was still standing in the spot where Opal left him. He asked himself, "Does she hate me?" His face saddened. He said, "She probably does." "I don't hate you." Coal looked up to see Opal, standing in front of him, smiling. Coal's face brightened as he stared at her. Tears of joy started to form in his eyes. Opal smiled and wiped them off with her front right paw. Coal sat up and hugged her. He said, "I'm so glad you don't hate me." Opal blushed deeply, and patted his back. When Coal let go, Opal said, "We should go get Jumpluff now." Coal nodded his head.

The next hour they were ready to go. They packed berries and headed down the road towards Silent Chasm.

Yeah I finally updated. I'm already having ideas up to the part where they meet Absol so don't worry. I'm probably going to update a lot on thanksgiving holidays (which is not next week but the next) so be a little patient. Being in the 8th grade is hard. But thanks for being patient. Bye


	8. Gengar's Lies

As they walked on the road, Opal saw it. It was not hard to miss, and by the cave's mouth, stood Jumpluff. When they reached Jumpluff, it smiled brightly and said, "Oh good you made it." Coal smiled and said, "Yep. Let's go Opal." Opal nodded her head, but before they could start walking, the Jumpluff said, "Wait!" Coal looked at her and asked, "What?" Jumpluff said, "There is said to be a monster that lives inside of this cave. It's just a legend, but I thought you should know." Coal then started to moan. Opal looked worridly at him and asked, "What's wrong?!" Coal clutched his stomach and said, "Bad breakfast. Stomach cramp." Jumpluff frowned and said, "Oh no. That's terrible." Opal asked, "Are you able to go inside with me?" Coal shook his head and said, "I don't think so." Opal sighed and said, "I'm dissapointed." Coal said, "I'm sorry." Opal smiled and said, "Well I'll see you later." Coal screamed, "What?!" Opal said, "Well you're in no condition to go in, so I'll go in by myself." Coal, who was sitting on the ground from he so called 'cramp', shot up and yelled, "You're not going in there by yourself." Jumpluff, who was quietly watching, asked, "Coal, I thought you had a stomach cramp?" Opal, who smirked, said, "Yeah, Coal, what happened to your cramp?" Coal looked at Opal then at Jumpluff, then at Opal again. He then laughed and said, "I guess it's over. Let's go, Opal!" Coal then started to walk into the cave. Opal stared at Jumpluff, and said, "Don't worry. We'll get your friend back." Then Opal followed after Coal, leaving Jumpluff having faith in them.

It had seen like hours since they had last seen a pokemon, the last one being a Beedrill ("very unusual for them to be here," Coal pointed out) Opal had become very tired. As Coal and she walked, she fell on the ground, flat on her stomach, panting hard. She said, "I don't think I can go on. Go on without me, Coal." Coal, who tried to pick her up, said, "No way! We're in this together. We're almost there. I can feel it." He tried harder to get Opal to stand up, and then she finally did. She smiled at him for his effort, and graciously walked with him. Far ahead, they could see a light from a cave. They walked towards it to see Jumpluff. They ran to her and said, "You're ok." It said, startled, "Yes but.." "WHO DARES ENTER MY CAVE!!" Coal looked up to see a giant bird with spiked wings. He whispered, "Zapdos." The creature said, "Yes I am Zapdos. Shiftry has disturbed my slumber, so I have punished him. Come to Mt. Thunder to rescue him, if you dare." Then, Zapdos flew off into the sky.

(Author's note: I'm going to skip ahead to where Gengar is in the town square telling everyone Opal is the human in the legend. srry but that is where the romantic stuff is going to really start) Opal and Coal had just finished another mission when a commotion started in the square. As they got closer Coal asked, "Wonder what that's all about?" then when they reached the middle they saw Gengar talking. Opal growled low, but no one but Coal heard. Lombre asked, "So its true? The legend?" Gengar laughed and said, "Yes, but the cause of these natural dissasters is a human that turned into a pokemon." Imence mutter came. Gengar then said, "The human is right here with us. Isn't that right, Opal?" What's going to happen? keep reading.


	9. Fugitives and Mt Blaze

Everyone turned back to Opal. Coal was looking nervously, and Opal was shocked. Lombre asked, "Opal, how could you?" Coal stepped forward and said, "Now hold on. You really think Opal, Opal!, could be evil!" Lombre closed his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry." He then attacked Opal, using fury swipes on her face. Opal cringed. She didn't want to fight back. These were her friends. Coal shot out an ember attack. The pokemon were distracted, when he grabbed Opal and said, "Come on!" He then dragged her to their base. As Opal and Coal caught their breaths, Opal said, "Coal, we need to talk." Coal looked into her dark, ocean blue eyes. She said, "You need to leave me." Coal yelled, "What are you talking about?!" Opal's eyes started to fill with tears when she said, "They only want to kill me. There's no point in dragging you in this so-" "I'm not leaving you!" Coal yelled. Opal looked shocked. Coal put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm your friend. I'll protect you. I'll never leave you." Opal smiled, still crying.

"Hey," said a voice behind them. Coal and Opal looked back to see Tyranitor, Charizard, and Alakazam. Coal got in front of Opal, and said, "What do YOU want?!" Alakazam stepped forward and said, "The town held a meeting discussing Opal. We have come up what's for the best." Coal smiled and asked, "You're going to leave her alone?" He knew this wasn't the answer, but there was at least hope in trying. Alakazam closed his eyes and shook his head. Coal's fake smile went away. He then fell to the ground and cried. Opal patted his shoulder and stepped in front of him. She said, "So the town has come to the conclusion of…." "Disposing you," Charizard finished. Opal looked at the ground and said, "I see." "But," Alakazam said, speaking once more, "We'll give you one night. Prepare. Then run…run until you discover the truth." They then turned around and walked off. Coal still sat on the ground, tears falling like rain. Opal sat down and said, "Hey, hey, it's ok." Coal wiped his eyes and said, "They want to help us, but they don't want to upset the others." Opal looked at the sky and said, "We are going to become fugitives. We must discover the truth." Coal said, "Yeah, but we can't take any of our friends. We can't let them get involved." Opal nodded her head. "Let's get ready," she said, walking towards the base. Coal followed behind her, thinking: _I love you too much for you to die. _

Coal poked Opal in the side and said, "Hey come on we have to go." Opal woke up. _Gardevoir told me that we must find Ninetales. We'll do that. _She thought this as they headed outside. When they got outside, they gasped. Outside were Diglet, Caterpie, Metapod, and the two Jumpluffs. They had come to tell them goodbye. Opal hugged all of them and said, "Thank you. We love you all, and we promise to come back." Then they headed down the road, waving one last goodbye to their good friends.

As they walked down a long dirt road, they notice a forest fire had come. Coal said, "I wish we could help, but it's just too dangerous." Opal nodded her head. She then saw a tall mountain and asked, "What's that?!" Coal looked up. It was a mountain, but lava was coming out of it. "Mt. Blaze," he whispered. Opal stepped back, shaking her head. "No, I can't go through there." Coal looked back at her and said, "Don't worry, I'll be with you. I promise." He held out a paw. Opal looked at it, and nodded her head. She then walked with Coal up to the fiery mountain.

"Assist!" Opal yelled, holding out a paw. An angry Slugma stood by her. Her left paw released a water pulse, confusing the poor pokemon. Coal, who had fainted, lied helplessly on the ground. Opal picked him up with her tail, and put him on her back. As she walked, she said to him, "We're almost there. We're going to be ok." Soon enough they reached the top of the mountain. Opal saw another cave leading out of there. She smiled and said, "We made it." As she walked, she couldn't help feel she was being watched. "Stop!" A voice cried. Opal looked around. No one. She kept walking. "I…Said…Stop!" Then a bird that looked to be covered in flames appeared. It said, "I am Moltres, lord of fire. What business do you have on my mountain?" Opal said, "Please Moltres, let us through. My friend is hurt, and a group of angry pokemon are trying to-" "Silence!" Opal became quiet. Moltres said, "If you can beat me in a battle, I shall let you through." Opal frowned. She didn't like the idea of battling. She had been too weak. She especially didn't want to battle when her comrade needed her. None the less, she had to. She placed Coal on the ground and faced Moltres. She ran up to him and yelled, "Assist!" Out of her paw came razor leaf. _Damn: _she thought. Moltres smiled, opened his mouth, and yelled, "Flamethrower!" A huge blast of fire exited his mouth, burnt the leaves, and hit Opal. She screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, the world becoming dark. She saw Coal, who started to awake. She thought: _I'm sorry, my friend._ Coal looked at her, then back at Moltres. He ran to Moltres, who just smiled. _I failed you. _Opal fainted.

What's going to happen? Will Coal be alright? Will Opal be alright? Will Alakazam and his team kill her? Read to find out.


	10. The Snow White Creature

"Opal…Opal, please wake up!" Opal's eyes started to open to see a wounded Coal in front of her, smiling. He said, "You're alright!" She sat up and asked, "What happened? Are we dead?" Coal laughed and said, "Of course we're not dead, silly! We made it out of Mt. Blaze." Opal looked up to see Mt. Blaze, ever so far away. Opal asked, "But how?" Coal said, "I beat Moltres. I then asked him if he could fly us away, and he said yes. We've been here for about 30 minutes now. I've been waiting for you to awaken." Opal smiled. He said, "He told me how you tried to save me. When you passed out, I had to save you." Opal rubbed against his chest, and said, "Thank you so very much, Coal. That was very brave of you." Coal just blushed. He then dug into their bag and pulled out two apples. He said, "We better go, so eat this on the way." Opal took it with her tail, and started to eat it. Then, they started to walk.

"I-I-It's s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold." Opal said, through chattering teeth. Coal said, "Really? I feel fine." Opal looked angrily at him and said, "T-t-t-th-that's b-b-b-because y-y-y-you're a-a-a-a f-f-fire p-p-p-pokemon." Coal then said, "How about we stop here and light a fire for you?" Opal nodded her head. Coal looked at a giant patch of snow, and blew a giant flamethrower at it, causing the snow to melt and a small fire to burn. Opal ran quickly to the fire, warming up to it. Coal laughed and went to sit by her. Opal then looked up and asked, "Hey, what's that?" Coal looked to see her pointing at a beautiful snowy white male pokemon. Its fur was snow white of course, it had a black razor like thing on the top of its head, and black padded feet, and amber red eyes. It looked at Opal then disappeared in a wind of snow. Opal and Coal blinked confusingly. Opal then stood up and said, "Well we better get going." Coal nodded his head.

Minutes later, Opal said, "L-l-l-look a c-c-c-c-cave. L-l-l-let's go in it." Coal nodded his head and they walked into the cave.

Gotta go for today. gotta go back to Louisiana. oh and all of your northerners, we're not hicks, just to let you know. we don't go to school in boats, and we sure as heck don't live in swamps. thank you and good night.


	11. Poke Square We're Home!

As they walked into the cave, Opal felt slightly warmer. Her teeth weren't chattering a lot and she was ok. Coal looked at her every now and then to look at her. He thought: _I should tell her. Maybe she likes me too. But she's a human. _"Coal? Coal, are you alright?" Coal snapped back to reality to see Opal staring at him, looking concerned. Coal smiled and said, "Yeah of course." Opal smiled and said, "Good. Let's go." Coal nodded his head, and Opal led the way.

Hours later

"Flamethrower!" A burst of flames exited Coal's mouth onto Aritcuno. Articuno screamed in agony, and Coal yelled, "Now, Opal!" Opal nodded her head, held out her two front paws, and yelled, "Shock wave!" A huge ball of electricity formed in her hands, and before Articuno could get on his feet, she shot the electricity. It slammed itself into Articuno, who shrieked again, and finally, fainting. As the bird lied on the ground, Coal and Opal took the opportunity to catch their breaths. Coal yelled, "Please, Articuno, let us pass! We aren't causing this forest to melt!" Articuno stood up and he yelled, "Lies! Never has the snow melted! Never in thousands of years have the degrees risen! You then show up, and this happens! How's that?" Coal said, "Natural disasters are occurring..." "Silence!" Coal closed his mouth, but Opal yelled, "NO we won't!"

Articuno closed his beak. Opal said, "If you would listen to us, maybe we could help!" Articuno's amber eyes glared with anger. He yelled, "I will do what's best for this forest, and that is to dispose of you!" As Articuno opened his mouth, Opal turned to Coal and said, "I can't fight any more." Coal said, "Me neither." Articuno was preparing to release his attack, when a voice cried out, "STOP!" Out of the blue, came the same white creature they saw hours before. Articuno cried, "Absol?!" Absol said, "Yes, Master. These strangers speak the truth. My instincts warn me of the natural disasters and they are not just occurring here, but every where." Articuno looked at Absol eagerly, and asked, "Are you sure?" Absol nodded his head, and replied, "Yes, Master." Articuno looked at Opal and Coal, bowed, saying, "I apologize for my behavior." Opal yelled, "An apology?! That's all we get?! You nearly kill us and all we get is an-" "Opal!" Coal yelled. Articuno laughed and said, "She is right. Tell you what, I will repay you one day. Just come to me one day, tell me what you want, and it'll be granted. How's that?" Opal smiled and said, "Deal." Articuno smiled, opened his wings, and took off.

Opal turned to Absol, who stared at them. Opal said, "Thanks a lot. If it wasn't for you, we'd be goners!" Absol smiled and said, "It was nothing. I couldn't let you perish for something you did not do." Opal giggled and Absol smiled even more. Coal looked at Absol in disgust, but neither he nor Opal noticed. Opal, who tried to stand up, fell down. She used way more energy then Coal on that last attack and couldn't get up. Absol lied down, so he was face level and said, "I will join you." Opal smiled and asked, "Really?" Coal asked, non-hopefully, "Really?" Absol nodded his head. He said, "If you get on, I will carry you." Opal blushed and said, "You don't need to." Absol smiled and said, "I know. I want to." He helped Opal onto his back and stood up. He looked at Coal and asked, "Are you alright?" Coal, who was angry, yelled, "Yes, I'm fine!" He then stormed away, leaving Absol stunned and Opal to fall deeply asleep, dreaming. Gardevoir entered her dreams, and told her of Ninetales.

Many hours later, they reached a mountain. Coal asked, "So Gardevoir said in this mountain lies Ninetales, and if we meet her, we'll clear your name?" Opal nodded her head. Coal smiled and said, "Let's go then!" He and Absol walked ahead, leaving Opal to think: _Coal, maybe after all of this is done, I'll tell you how I feel. _"OPAL!" She looked up to see Coal and Absol staring at her from afar. Coal smiled and said, "Come on." Opal smiled and ran to them.

Three hours later

"This must be the peak," Opal said, staring at a blank room of snow. As they looked around, Coal asked, "Where's Ninetales?" Before anyone could say anything else, a voice said, "There she is!" They all turned around to see Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar. Coal stepped in front of Opal and said, "Go away! We are looking for Ninetales!" Charizard said, "Ninetales doesn't exist!" "Then why do you continuously chase Opal?" asked Absol. Alakazam stepped forward before his teammate could charge. He said, "Ninetales may have existed years ago, but no more. We are here because Opal was a human in the legend, who most likely is causing these natural disasters. Therefore, we must dispose of her." Coal glared and said, "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Charizard smiled, lifting up a claw, and said, "With pleasure."

Before Coal could step forward, Opal pushed him back, saying, "No, Coal, this is my battle." "But, Opal…" Coal said. Alakazam too pushed Charizard back. He said, "Let me." Opal walked to the center, and Alakazam floated. Then they both stopped. Opal asked, "So it comes down to this?" Alakazam closed his eyes and said, "I deeply regret this, but it's for the faith of the world." Opal frowned and said, "But what if I'm not the human?" Alakazam lifted his hands and asked, "Honestly, how many humans do you know turn into pokemon?" Opal smirked, and then Alakazam disappeared. _He teleported: _Opal thought, looking around. She saw a blur by her right, and jumped away. Alakazam said, "Good job." Opal raised a paw and said, "Assist!" She then let loose a solarbeam, and Alakazam yelled, "Psybeam!" Before the moves reached each other, a voice yelled, "Desist this fighting at once!" The moves disappeared.

Out of nowhere a fox like pokemon, with nine tales, appeared. "Ninetales!" Opal said, eyes sparkling. Ninetales looked at her, saying, "Yes, Opal. I am Ninetales." Alakazam stepped forward and asked, "Ninetales, is Opal the human in your legend. Also, is your legend real?" Ninetales turned to him and said, "Whether you think my legend is real or not, I care not, but, Opal is not the human, so you will stop hunting her." Coal smiled and asked, "What did you say?" Ninetales smiled at him and said, "Opal is not the human in my legend." Before she could realize it, Coal was hugging her and Absol was smiling by her side. Coal jumped up and down, saying, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

He let go of her and looked at Alakazam's team angrily. He yelled, "Hey, you owe us an apology!" Alakazam's looked shocked, but smiled. He looked at his teammates, who bowed with him, saying, "We are sorry." Then, the ground below shook with great force. Ninetales said, "Just as I feared. Groudon is going to be awakened." "Groudon!?" Alakazam yelled. Charizard said, "We will go after him." Opal said, "We'll go too." The quake stopped and Alakazam said, "No. We will go. You three head home for a nice deserved rest. Let's go!" Alakazam and his team left the peak. Opal said, "Let's go home." Ninetales said, "Let me teleport you there." She closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal them glowing pale blue. Instantly, they were teleported out of her home.

"Kekekeke, with Opal gone, Team Meanies sure will reach their goal!" Gengar said to Ekans. Gengar looked at the pokemon in the square and asked, "Why aren't you lot out on the hunt?" Shiftry said, "They went to Mt. Blaze. I couldn't possibly go." Snubull said, "Farthest I could go was Lapis Cave." Gengar frowned and said, "Spineless lot you are." Lombre frowned and said, "You're all talk the talk, but why don't you walk the walk?" Gengar smiled and said, "I'm to stay here and hear of Opal's demise." Lombre did a 'pfft' and said, "You just appointed yourself that." "Gengar, Gengar!" Everyone looked to see Medicham heading their way. "What is it?" Gengar asked. As Medicham gasped for breath, she said, "I-it's O-o-o-Opal, she-she's…" "Oh yes, she's gone!" Gengar said, clapping his hands. Medicham shook her hands violently, saying, "No, she's back." Gengar and Ekans shouted, "What?!"

Right then, Opal, Absol, and Coal appeared in the square. Coal said, "Hi, everybody. We're back, and Opal is cleared." Gengar laughed and asked, "Really?" Opal looked at Gengar and yelled, "Yes really, you over stuff waste of air!" Gengar shocked back, while Coal, Absol, and the other pokemon, besides Medicham and Ekans, laughed. Gengar smiled and said, "Well let's see some proof." Opal, shocked, asked, "P-p-proof?" Gengar said, "Yeees proof." Opal's ears sunk. Not a word said. Gengar faked a frown and asked, "What no proof? Opal slumped back. Gengar laughed and said, "What a pity. You just got here so we could dispose of you easier." He looked at the other pokemon and said, "My fellow pokemon, let's dispose of her now!" "Wait!" Everyone turned to see Caterpie running, a newspaper in his mouth. He handed it to Lombre, and said, "Read this." Lombre read, "'Opal back. Alakazam proves Opal is innocent. Opal, Coal, and a new friend, Absol, risked their lives climbing Mt. Freeze to discover truth, which has been told is true! Gengar's so called 'hints' are proved to be malicious lies.' The End." Every pokemon looked angrily at Gengar, who ran with his teammates. Shiftry yelled, "You liar, come back here!" and they chased him off.

Opal looked at Absol and said, "We have a friend area just for you. Want to go? It's right outside the team base." Absol nodded his head and replied, "I would like that very much." He then ran off to go to sleep. Opal looked at Coal and yawned. She said, "Well I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Night!" "Night!" Coal repeated, heading off into the opposite direction.

As Opal laid on her haystack she thought: _Man its good to be home._ She yawned once more, and closed her eyes. _I'll tell Coal tomorrow: _she thought, falling asleep.

Wow that has got to be the longest chapter I have written for this story. Well they are finally back home and are ready to do more missions, and I got to go back to school tomorrow. I might type more later. ;) see yah and don't forget to leave reviews!


End file.
